Crazy Driving
by Xx.Mystique.xX
Summary: How safe do you think Cana's driving is? Just to tell you it ain't safe! Sneak Peek: "THIS IS YOUR CAPTAIN SPEAKING!" Cana kept on yelling like a maniac. "WE HAVE CRASHED A FEW PEOPLE, OKAY?" Cana yelled "Plue come here, come here." Lissana said as she tried to catch a cloud. "NO WORRIES, WE ARE GOING TO FALL IN THE WATER." Cana yelled "WOW, THAT WAS SO CONFORTING CANA!" R&R!
1. And the driving starts!

**I GIVE CREDIT FOR ALL MY FRIENDS WHO HELPED ME WITH THIS! LOVE YOU GUYS! ENJOY!**

"So Erza, I heard you're going to Clover with Jellal in the end of December, eh?" Lucy smirked, as she nudged Erza's side.

Erza blushed, "w-well that is true."

"EEEEEP! So, will we be expecting some kids running around the guild?" Lissana squealed.

Erza blushed more, if that was possible, "Leave her alone guys, can't you see what you did to her, give her some slack, she should drink some booze." Cana said as she sat beside the three girls holding a barrel of booze.

"Wow, why am I not surprised?" Lucy said as she smirked. Cana smirked and nodded her head.

"Rub it in Erza…" Lissana said already sulking, wishing she could go to Clover town too.

"Eh, I already went there, there's nothing so special there." Lucy said shrugging.

"Well, you were rich back them." Cana exclaimed.

"So Cana, were have you been before?"

"Me?"

"Yeah."

"No where."

"Do you wanna know where I went before?" Erza asked.

"Where?" Lissana asked.

"MAGNOLIA, MAGNOLIA, MAGNOLIA!" Erza said standing up doing a dramatic pose. "But if you want me to rub it of Lissana, I can drive since I was 13." Erza smirked as she said that.

"I can't drive, since I'm always drunk." Cana said drinking booze.

"I can drive since I was 11, but my dad didn't know, if he did he'd kill me." Lucy said as she smiled proudly.

"Well, I'm an epic driver." Erza shot back.

"Well, I'm having a driving test tomorrow and I'm too nervous." Lissana said nervousness showing in her voice and on her face.

"I can teach you, my driving skills are awesome."

"U-umm, it's okay E-Erza, I can manage." Lissana smiled at Erza.

"Well, my skills are awesommer." Lucy smirked.

"Is that even a word?" Cana said.

"Guys, remind me not to drive with Erza, cause Narsu said to me how she drives." Lissana mumbled to the girls.

"Yeah, yeah." Cana said drinking booze.

"And I already drived when I got me, Gray, Happy and Lucy towards Natsu when that train got hijacked! And when Natsu defeated baldy." Erza said continuing to show off.

"Oh yeah, you were awesome, with your killing skills." Cana said smirking at Erza, and Erza smirked back.

"Killing huh? Count me in." Erza said excitedly. "I need to sharpen my axe first though." She continued as though it was a normal thing to say.

"Wait, what?" Lissana's eyes widened.

"I need to shorten my clothes." Lucy said laughing like a maniac.

"Lucy your clothes are short enough." Erza said giving Lucy a weird look.

"Hey Erza, let's kill every pedestrian." Cana said as she neared Erza and Lucy. "And Lucy, are you turning into a Gray version now?" She continued raising a brow towards Lucy.

Lucy just chuckled and crossed her arms.

"Uh…" Lissana said awkwardly.

"What is Lissana?" Lucy asked looking worried.

"Hahahaha! Are we all high now?" Erza asked laughing.

"I lost it…" Lissana said feeling light headed.

"Hey Cana, wanna go knife shopping?" Erza asked.

"Yes!" she answered excitedly.

"Oooh! Erza I want to too." Lucy said pouting.

"And booze afterwards." Cana said as she held a booze bottle.

"Let's go." Erza said walking to the door.

"And after that we go cookie shopping." Lucy said smiling like a little girl on a Halloween night.

"And then coke."

Lissana looked troubled as she looked at her friends.

"After that gummy bears."

"BOOZE!"

"And then muffins."

"Lissana pick something." Lucy said urging to Lissana to pick something.

"Chocolate?" Lissana said nit too sure of her answer.

"Oooh~!"

"Good choice." Erza said.

"That would be nice." Lucy said.

"BOOZE!" Cana interrupted.

"Okay, let's go." Lucy said urging for them to walk faster.

"I'm driving." Erza said giving an evil smirk.

"No, I am." Lucy shot back.

"No, I am."

"No, I will drive."

"No, I am."

"No, I am."

"No, I am."

"BOOZE!" Cana said.

"No, I am."

"No, I am."

"I am."

"I am."

"I am."

"I am."

"I am."

"BOOZE!"

"I am."

"I am."

"I am."

"BOOZE!"

"No I am."

"I am."

"I am."

"NO ONE WILL DRIVE! I WILL." Lissana yelled as she went to the car.

"Are we going already?" Cana asked awkwardly. But sadly, both Cana and Lissana were ignored.

"I am."

"I am."

"Let's go~" Cana said trying to stop them. But to no avail, it didn't work.

"I am."

"I am."

"I am."

"I am."

"My head! STOP IT!" Lissana yelled getting out of the car.

"I am."

"I am."

"I am."

"I am driving so stop it!" Lissana continued on yelling.

"I am."

"I am."

"I am."

"Let Lissana drive." Lucy said, trying to stop.

"I am." But Erza was too stubborn.

"Let Lissana, she needs to train for tomorrow."

"Let Cana."

"No, Lissana."

"No, Cana."

"But Lissana needs to train."

"Lissana."

"Cana."

"Lissana."

"Cana."

"UGH MY HEAD!" Lissana yelled.

"Lissana."

"Cana."

"Lissana."

"Cana."

"STOP IT PLEASE!" Lissana continued on begging.

"Lissana."

"Cana."

"Lissana."

"Wait…"

"What?"

Both Cana and Lissana sighed in relief as they stopped arguing.

"How about Lissana takes one side, and Cana takes the other?" Erza asked.

"Okay." Lucy asked pleased by the result.

"And gomennasai Lissana." Both Lucy and Erza said.

"Lissana and Cana are driving." Erza said as she turned to both Cana and Lissana.

"FINALLY!" Cana yelled.

"Gomen." Lucy apologized again.

"So, I'm driving?" Cana asked.

"No, both you and Lissana."

"Prepare to die." Cana said as she smirked evilly. All of them gulped, what have they done?

"Wait, how are we driving both?" Cana asked confused.

"I don't know, we are mages, we can do anything." Lucy said as she smirked.

"This doesn't make sense." Cana yelled.

"Well I can put the SE plug and you drive, how about that?" Lissana asked.

"Okay." Cana said as she sat in front and beside her was Lissana while Lucy and Erza sat in the back.

Then Cana placed the SE plug on Lissana's wrist and pushed her away a little bit.

"Hey? Wait, it's the other way. HEY!" Lissana yelled as she got ignored by Cana.

"Now let's drive you empty." Cana said as she smirked. "Let's go 300 km/hr." Then she pulled the break and started driving. "WOHOO!" She yelled like a maniac.

"HOLD ON TIGHT! CANA IS FUCKIN DRIVING!" Lucy said as she held tight to the door.

"THIS IS YOUR CAPTAIN SPEAKING!" Cana kept on yelling like a maniac.

"Oooh, I see plues in the sky… Oh I feel light headed." Lissana said as she held her head with her hands.

"AAAAAAAAAH~" Lucy kept on yelling.

"WE HAVE CRASHED A FEW PEOPLE, OKAY?" Cana yelled informing Lucy and Erza what happened.

"HELP MEEEEEE!" Lucy continued on yelling. "I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"And we are falling down a cliff." Cana yelled again like it was nothing to worry about.

"So… WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~" Cana yelled as they fell down the cliff.

"HELP!" Lucy yelled.

"OH MY GOD!" Erza yelled too. ERZA! None other than her.

"Hey a pink elephant!" Lissana said as she pointed at a tree that passed them by the cliff.

"Lissana is high! OH GOD!" Erza yelled clutching her chair for dear life.

"CANA SLOW THE FUCK DOWN!" Lucy yelled, yes Lucy wasn't the kind of person who cursed but this was a matter of life and death.

"CARD MAGIC: FLYING CARD!" Cana yelled and then a huge card appeared below the card so they were flying on it.

"OKAY THIS IS YOUR CAPTAIN SPEAKING, WE ARE IN THE AIR!" Cana yelled. Okay she was SO drunk.

"Ne, Cana? Cana she flies!" Lissana said like a little girl with stars in her eyes.

"I AM REPEATING, WE ARE IN THE AIR!" Cana continued on yelling.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! CANAAAAAA~" Lucy yelled.

"CANA SLOW DOWN!" Erza yelled.

"HOW CAN SHE SLOW DOWN? WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE AIR!" Lucy yelled back.

"Plue come here, come here." Lissana said as she tried to catch a cloud.

"OKAY, WE ARE FALLING AGAIN, I ACCIDENTLY DROVE US OF THE CARD!" Cana yelled as they started falling down the sky.

"I THOUGH WE WERE DRIVING, NOT FLYING!" Erza said as she put her head out of the window looking at Cana.

"NO WORRIES, WE ARE GOING TO FALL IN THE WATER." Cana yelled back.

"WOW, THAT WAS SO CONFORTING CANA!" Erza said as she put her head back inside the car.

"WE ARE WIZRDS WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING I DON'T WANT TO DIE YOUNG!" Lucy yelled shutting her eyes tight.

"SO CLOSE THE WINDOWS!" Cana yelled at Lucy.

"WHAT CAN THAT DO?" Lucy yelled.

"HOW DID YOU DRIVE US OFF THE FUCKIN CARD?!" Erza yelled.

Lissana was starting to hallucinate, as she started seeing two Cana's.

She poked Cana in the face as she said, "Is Edo-Cana here?"

"NO…" Cana yelled at Lissana.

"PREPARE TO DROWN IN 3… 2…" Cana started the countdown.

"CANAAAAAAAAAA~" Lucy yelled for her dear life.

"…1" Cana finished her countdown.

"NOOOO!" Lucy yelled.

"NOOOOOO~" Erza yelled after her. "CLOSE THE WINDOWS!" Erza continued on yelling.

"Okay, we're still alive, that's good!" Cana said as she sighed in relief.

Erza then jumped on Lucy and yelled, "DAMN IT!"

"WELL WHO'S DRIVING NEXT BEFORE WE DROWN?" Cana asked.

"Blub, blub, water, blub, blub…" Lissana said as she smiled happily, she was going crazy!

"I DON'T THINK I CAN GET US OUT OF THE WATER." Cana shouted to Erza.

"WHO'S IDEA WAS IT FOR CANA TO DRIVE ANYWAYS?!" Erza yelled.

"YOURS!" All of them yelled except Lissana who was pretty much high.

Then Lissana shoved Cana to the side and then yelled, "LISSANA DRIVING!" After that she laughed like a maniac.

"Hey Lissana, isn't all your magic gone yet?" Cana asked her.

Then she speeded up, "BRUUUUUUUUUM!" She yelled like a little kid playing with his toy car.

"WE'RE STILL IN THE WATER YOU KNOW!" Cana yelled.

"200 km/hr, 300 km/hr, 400 km/hr." Lissana started chanting as she drove faster under the water.

"LISSANA WE'RE STILL DROWNING!" Cana yelled, but Lissana ignored her and continued on speeding up. "WE'RE STILL DROWNING!" Cana continued on yelling.

"HURRY! I DON'T WANT TO DIE WITHOUT SEEING MY NATSU WATSU!" Lucy yelled hugging Erza who was smashing her with a hug too.

Then finally Lissana drove us out of water.

"Phew!" Cana said in relief.

"THANK GOD!" Lucy yelled, feeling relief wash over her.

"OH MY GOD! I'M NEVER GOING TO HAVE MY 21ST BIRTHDAY!" Erza yelled dramatically, tears streaming down her face.

"HEY ARE WE STILL USING YOUR MAGIC?" Cana yelled looking at Lissana.

"Holy mavis, WE'RE ALIVE!" Erza yelled happily.

Then Lissana drove over to a forest, "Oh look, there are plues!" She exclaimed happily.

"Cana, is never, EVER going to touch another car in her life." Lucy said as her grip on Erza loosened.

"Agreed." Erza said nodding.

Then Lissana started driving faster than 600 km/hr.

"STOP IT LISSANA!" Lucy yelled.

"SHE'S HIGH!" Erza yelled.

Then Lissana passed out because of magic loss.

"SHE'S USING HER OWN MAGIC!" Cana yelled.

"STOP LISSANA NOW!" Lucy yelled.

Then Cana pulled the break, but to no avail it didn't work.

"OH MY GOD!" Lucy yelled.

"SHE PASSED OUT!" Erza continued.

The car continued on moving and tumbling.

"HOLY CRAP!" Erza yelled.

"OH MY FUCKIN GOD!" Lucy also yelled.

Then Erza went to the front and grabbed the wheel.

"STOP THE FUCKING CAR!" Lucy yelled, she was still sitting in the back, all alone.

"WHICH WAY?!" Erza yelled back.

Then the car started on spinning.

"Weeeeeee'rrrrrre ssssssppppppppiiiiiiiiinnnnn nnniiiiiiinnnnnnnggggggg." Cana said.

"OH MY GOD!" Erza started on yelling as she pulled some random levers and buttons.

"WHY ISN'T LOKE COMING NOW?" Lucy shouted. "ERZA!" Lucy yelled at the red haired Titania.

"I'm trying to stop it. OH GOOOOOD!" Erza retorted back.

"YOU'RE SPEEDING THE CAR." Lucy told her.

"PULL THE SE PLUG OUT OF LISSANA!" Cana yelled.

"ERZA YOU'RE SPEEDING IT, NOT STOPPING IT!" Lucy yelled back at Erza.

"I'M NOT SPEEDING IT!" She yelled as she continued on pressing random buttons.

Then Lissana got paler from so much magic using.

"THE SE PLUG IS STUCK!" Lucy said as she tried to remove the SE plug from Lissana's wrist.

Then the car started on going faster.

"ERZAAAAAA!" Lucy shouted.

"OOPS!" Erza said innocently.

"THE SE PLUG IS STUCK GUYS!" Cana yelled.

"HOLY FUCK!" Erza cursed.

Cana tried to get the SE plug of off Lissana.

"MOM, I LOVE YOU!" Lucy yelled. "OH WAIT SHE'S DEAD, SO NOW I'LL MEET HER." Lucy then smiled.

After that Erza started turning the wheel in randome direction, "WHICH WAY?" Erza panicked.

"WE'RE GOING INTO TREES ERZA!" Cana yelled.

"OH GOD!" Erza yelled.

"STOP THE CAAAR!" Lucy yelled.

**MUAHAHAHHAHA XD A CLIFFY! SO WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN NEXT PEOPLE? R&R TELLING ME ABOUT THIS STORY XD**

**PEACE I'M OUT!  
**

**JA NE~  
**


	2. Chapter 2

__**I COULDN'T WAIT TO UPDATE CHAPPY 2, SO HERE IT IS XD AND BECAUSE I HAVE EXAMS SO I'M UPDATING BEFORE I START THEM XD Enjoy!  
**

_Recap:_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_THE SE PLUG IS STUCK GUYS!" Cana yelled._

"_HOLY FUCK!" Erza cursed._

_Cana tried to get the SE plug of off Lissana._

"_MOM, I LOVE YOU!" Lucy yelled. "OH WAIT SHE'S DEAD, SO NOW I'LL MEET HER." Lucy then smiled._

_After that Erza started turning the wheel in randome direction, "WHICH WAY?" Erza panicked._

"_WE'RE GOING INTO TREES ERZA!" Cana yelled._

"_OH GOD!" Erza yelled._

"_STOP THE CAAAR!" Lucy yelled_.

"Time for some real action, EX-QUIP!" Erza yelled as she ex-quipped into a normal armor.

Then Lissana started getting more paler.

"THE SE PLUG MELTED ON HER WRIST GUYS!" Cana yelled.

"WHAT THE FUCK HOW COULD IT MELT?" Lucy yelled.

"DO I LOOK LIKE I KNOW?"

"YOU DON'T LOOK LIKE YOU KNOW ANYTHING!"

"OKAY THAT'S IT, YOU WANNA GO?"

"BRING IT!"

"STOP! IT'S NOT THE TIME FOR FIGHTING! WE NEED TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL FAST!" Erza yelled.

Erza then started moving the wheel randomly, then what they feared happened. The wheel broke in Erza's hands.

"WHAT THE-?" Yelled Erza looking at the wheel in her hands.

"OKAY THIS IS OUR LAST HOPE!" Cana yelled as she started cutting the SE plug.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS IT STILL MOVING? I BROKE THE WHEEL ON PRUPOSE…" Erza yelled angrily.

"YOU BROKE IT ON PURPOSE?!" Lucy yelled at Erza.

"YES! NOW WHY IS IT STILL MOVING?"

"I DON'T KNOOW~!" Lucy's tears streamed down her face.

Then Cana started on cutting harder.

"WHAT KINDA CAR IS THIS?" Cana yelled.

"MAVIS HELP US!" Erza said as she hugged Lucy for dear life.

"MAYBE IT'S ON BATTERIES?" Lucy asked curiously.

Then Erza tried to melt some batteries she found on the car.

"DAMN THE SE PLUG IS NOT CUTTABLE." Cana cursed.

"AND THE BATTERIES ARE SHEILDED WE CAN'T BURN THEM!" Erza informed her friends.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Lucy yelled.

"TREE, LOOK OUT!" Erza said pointing at a tree ahead of them.

"GUYS, WE'RE NOT ON THE GROUND ANYMORE!" Cana yelled. "WE'RE FALLING FROM ANOTHER CLIFF… AGAIN!" She continued.

"BUT THE TREES ARE HIGH!" Erza exclaimed.

"WE'RE IN THE SKY… AGAIN!" Lucy said.

"OH… MAVIS HELPED!" Erza yelled happily.

"She's high!" Cana whispered to Lucy while Lucy just nodded.

Then Lissana's breathing started to change.

"SHE'S GONNA DIE!" Cana yelled.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Lucy yelled desperately. "REMOVE THE SE PLUG! MAYBE WE HAVE A CHANCE!" She continued.

"I CAN'T!" Cana yelled back.

"OH MY GOD! WE NEED A HOSPITAL!" Erza yelled. "AND WE'RE TRYING TO REMOVE IT!"

"HOW CAN WE GO TO THE HOSPITAL IN THE MIDDLE OF THE AIR?" Lucy yelled.

"THE FUCKIN SE PLUG IS UNCUTTABLE." Cana yelled as she kept on trying to cut the SE plug.

"SEE, THIS IS WHY WE GO KNIFE SHOPPING FIRST!" Erza yelled at Cana.

"IT IS NOT CUTTABLE ANYWAY! SEE THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Cana yelled.

"MINE? NO WAY!" Erza yelled back.

Then Cana opened the window and jumped out, "FLYING CARPET CARD!" She yelled and a card appeared beneath her.

"LISSANA!" Lucy yelled as she kept on fanning her face so she could wake up.

"CANA!" Erza yelled.

"CANA!" Lucy yelled after Erza. "YOU TRAITOR!" She continued.

"SHE LEFT US!"

"ROPE CARDS!" Cana yelled as her cards started pushing the car higher.

"SHE'S A FUCKIN TRAITOR!" Lucy continued on yelling.

"Wait…" Erza said calmly.

"What?" Lucy looked at Erza confused.

"I THOUGHT WE WERE IN THE AIR NOT ON A CARD!" Erza yelled.

"GUYS! WHAT KIND OF TRUST DO YOU HAVE IN ME?" Cana yelled as she flied next to our window.

"CANAAAAA~" Lucy yelled.

"HOLY CRAP YOU SCARED ME!" Erza yelled back.

Then Lissana started on breathing heavier than before.

Then Cana started going down to the ground using her card.

"YOU LEFT US IN THE MIDDLE OF THE AIR! AND WHY THE FUCK DIDN'TT WE REACH THE GROUND YET?" Lucy yelled.

"LISSANA HANG IN THERE!" Erza said as she shook Lissana back and forth.

"ARE THE WHEELS STILL SPINNING?" Cana yelled, but everyone ignored her.

"WHERE IS NATSU WHEN YOU NEED HIM? HE COULD'VE BURNED THE SE PLUG! STUPID GOOD FOR NOTHING!" Erza yelled.

Then Lucy held Lissana and threw her from the window. "CANA CATCH LISSANA AND TAKE HER TO THE HOSPITAL!" Lucy yelled.

"WHAT THE FUCK? HOW DID YOU REMOVE THE SE PLUG?" Erza and Cana yelled together.

"Well, there was a 'remove' button." Lucy said.

Both Cana's and Erza's eyes widened.

"HOW COULD WE NOT NOTICE THAT?" They yelled in sync.

But then Cana had to catch Lissana and dropped the rope that was holding the car, "SHIT! DAMN YOU LUCY!" She yelled.

Then the car started on falling again.

"HOLY SHIT! THE ROPE!" Erza yelled.

"WOW! YOU NOTICED THAT SO FAST ERZA!" Lucy said with a hint of sarcasm.

"LUCY YOU IDIOT!" Cana yelled.

"MEE?" Lucy yelled looking out of the window.

"YES YOU! DID YOU HAVE TO THROW LISSANA?"

"SORRY!" Then Lucy pulled her head back inside the window.

Cana then looked at Lissana and slapped her across the face, "Yo! You okay?" She asked dumbly.

Then the car door opened and Erza fell out, "Wait, I'm falling… WAIT I'M FALLING, AAAAAAH~!" Then she fell on the ground unconscious.

"ERZAAA~!" Cana yelled as she went to Erza. Then she looked at the falling car, "LUCY!" Then she took Erza beside Lissana, "Okay, let's see, er… MATRESS AND FLUFFY PILLOW CARDS! UNLIMITED!" She yelled.

Then the ground was filled with pillows and mattresses.

"AAAAAAAH~!" Lucy kept on yelling. Lissana started on taking shaky breathes.

"I'M STILL INSIDE THE CURSED CAR YOU KNOW?" Lucy yelled holding to the door for her dear life.

"WHERE'S LUCY?" Cana said as she looked around the pillows, "OH CRAP! I KILLED HER!"

"I'M STILL IN THE FUCKING CAR, IN THE MIDDLE OF THE AIR?! HELP ME YOU MORONS!" Lucy yelled.

Then Cana squeezed her eyes shut cause the car was coming to crash on the pillows.

"AAAAAAAAH~! LOKI YOU DAMN IDIOT! WHY YOU NOT SHOW UP NOW?!" Lucy yelled. "WAIT, WERE DID THE PILLOWS COME FROM?!" Lucy continued on yelling.

"DON'T WORRY, YOU'LL BE SAFE, I SUMMONED ENOUGH PILLOWS!" Cana yelled back.

Then the car fell on the pillows with a 'thud'.

"LUCY ARE YOU OKAY? WE NEED TO GET LISSANA AND MAYBE ERZA TO THE HOSPITAL!" Cana asked as she ran to the car.

"YOU GET ERZA AND PUT HER ON MY CARD I'LL GO GET LISSANA!" Cana continued on yelling.

"How can I get her, when I'm STILL STUCK INSIDE THE DAMN CAR?" Lucy yelled from inside the car.

"Still?" Cana asked.

"AND THE DAMN DOOIR WON'T OPEN!" Lucy yelled as she kicked the door.

"UNLOCK IT!"

"Oh right." Lucy said awkwardly.

"BAKA!"

Then Lucy got out of the car.

"Quick we ain't got time." Cana said.

"Okay, I'll hold Lissana and you hold Erza." Lucy said.

"NO! You get them on my card and I'll fly us to the hospital."

"No you get Erza! I can't get her with her fucking heavy armor!"

"FINE!" Cana yelled as she dragged Erza to the card and Lucy dragged Lissana.

"GET ON THE CARD NOW!" Cana yelled as Lucy jumped on the card.

"HOW THE FUCK DID THIS TINEY CARD FIT US?" Lucy yelled as they flew in the air on Cana's card.

Then Lissana started coughing but she was still unconscious, but Erza started gaining consciousness.

Cana rised and bumped her head with Lucy's, "YOU DIMWIT, IT'S NOT TINEY! IT'S A CAR SIZE!"

"W-what h-happened?" Erza asked unsure of her surroundings.

"DON'T WORRY ERZA, WE'RE GOING TO THE HOSPITAL!" Cana yelled.

"YES WE'RE GOING TO THE HOSPITAL AFTER I KILL CANA!" Lucy yelled.

Erza had a shocked face "Who are you?" She asked in fear.

"AFTER THAT WE GO GET SOME BOOZE!" Cana yelled excitedly.

"Wh-where am I?"

Lissana coughed again.

" .GOD. ERZA GOT AMNESIA!" Lucy yelled.

"What did you just say?" Cana said as she looked at me with a look that said 'Please tell me you're joking!'

"LISSANA IS ALSO DIEING!"

"ERZA! IT'S ME! YOUR BEST FRIEND!" Cana yelled as she went to Erza.

"CANA GIVE LISSANA CPR! SHE'S DEING!"

"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE? Why is this girl near me dying? And why do I hurt all over?" Erza yelled looking scared.

Then Erza hid in the corner.

"Corner?" Cana said to herself as her brains digested the matter. "ERZA GET BACK IT'S DANGEROUS!"

"CANA YOU BETTER GIVE LISSANA CPR, CAUSE I'M NOT GIVING HER ONE!" Lucy kept on yelling.

"Wait, what's CPR?" Cana asked looking at Lucy.

Then Lucy looked at Erza and said, "WERE THE FUCK DID SHE FIND A CORNER ANYWAYS?" And then she looked at Cana, "CPR is mouth to mouth."

"Well it is a card, so she will find a corner, AND HECK NO, YOU GIVE HER ONE!"

"WHAT?WHY?"

"I AM NOT DOING YURI! AND I AM DRI-FLYING!"

"You guys are scarying me…" Erza said.

"WHAT I'LL DRIVE!" Lucy yelled.

Erza then cowered in fear in the corner.

"YOU CAN'T IT'S MY CARD!" Cana yelled.

Then Erza started on crying.

"I NEED TO CONCENTRATE!" Cana yelled.

"YES I CAN FLY THE CARD AND I WILL!" Lucy yelled back.

"HOW? YOU CAN'T DO CARD MAGIC!"

Then Erza cried harder. Then Lucy walked to Erza.

"GET A GRIP ERZA!" Then Lucy slapped Erza across the face.

Then Erza held her cheek in shock.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"LUCY WHAT THE FUCK! I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!" Erza yelled as she stood up.

"Oh oh!" Lucy mumbled.

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT XD SO REVIEW TELLING ME WHAT YOU THINK XD R&R!**

**PEACE I'M OUT!  
**

**JA NE~  
**


End file.
